


Waking up after the wedding day

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Scones Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Trektober, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Leonard can barley believe he really married the beautiful man that was currently sleeping beside him. But the matching wedding rings were proof for it. Leonard couldn't be happier.





	Waking up after the wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11. Prompt I chose: "Wedding ring"  
Sorry for not posting for a few days. I totally plan to finish the prior prompts when I have the time (I already started day 8 and 10) but for now I concentrate on the current prompts.  
Anyways, enjoy this little Scones fluff!

Leonard was lying on the bed, smiling like an idiot. 

He looked at his hand. A new ring on his finger. It was made out of the metal from the Enterprise. In the middle was a beautiful red orb. Engraved on the inner side was "L & M together forever". 

The doctor chuckled as he remembered the time he and Scotty chose these words. Remembered Jim teasing them for how sappy it sounded. 

Now Leonard would probably tease Jim right back the next time he saw him for crying more at the wedding than Bones' own mother.

Wedding. Leonard turned to his still sleeping now-husband. He still could hardly believe it, that he was really married to this beautiful man beside him.

Looking at Montgomery's hand there was the same ring the doctor wore. Well, except for one little difference. The orb on Scotty's ring was blue. 

Carefully Leonard traced his fingers over it, smiling dreamily.

However, Scotty now started to shift, slowly woke up. 

As the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Leonard, the engineer smiled. "Good morning love!" he said, voice still rough from sleep. 

"Good morning darlin'!" Leonard replied with a soft smile. Then he chuckled "Or rather good day since we long passed the morning."

"Well, people will forgive us for sleeping in late. It was our wedding night. There were important things to do." Scotty remarked with a smirk. 

At this Leonard laughed. He wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him closer. "Good thing, modern medical technology exists or I wouldn't be able to leave the bed today."

"I would have nothing against spending the whole day in bed with you." Monty commented and gave Leonard a quick kiss.

"Of course not," the doctor chuckled, "but Jim would." 

Scotty groaned at this. "I know he made you promise to tell him everything right the day after, he is your best friend though, so he should understand when you are…too tired today." 

Leonard grinned. "Too tired, huh? Maybe you can convince me to actually tell him that." He whispered before kissing his husband. 


End file.
